Trouble's Braids
by Terond76
Summary: He waited in the shadows once every week for Dr. Wallace to buy his stock to poison his little girl. But when the little girl starts becoming more than a friend to him years later will he tell her of her father's plans? Or will he succumb into his own darkness and ruin her? Rated M for adult content, language, and violence. Grilo, pre-Opera, dark.
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

Nathan Wallace, a man of kind hearted nature and demonic wisdom sat in his office located behind the fireplace contemplating on what to do with the crying child yonder by. He wanted her close so he could work.

He had signed his life away to the devil. Nothing could bring her back . . . He had taken her body away just like he would have done with Shilo. He couldn't let her take away his precious daughter.

Nathan glanced at the crib, and then loomed over it. It seemed like she was just casted down to heaven just for him—black beautiful eyes along with sprouting midnight hair. He caressed the babe's plump cheek with a rough finger, and the baby immediately stopped its wailing. Shilo grasped her father's pointer finger in one small little hand, and began gnawing on the flesh there with her gums.

Her petite face was something no one could take from him—not any boy, person, object, or Rotti Largo. Nathan turned back to his work table, and lifted the vial of blue crystals. He had paid a hefty amount for the Zydrate compacted inside them. It would keep her needing his medicine—needing to be with him.

* * *

_Author's Note: I'd like to thank the amount of Tom Waits albums that have influenced me along with a mix of Rasputina and others. I do not own any of the titles or anything Repo! related._

_~T_


	2. When I Was a Young Girl

_Chapter 1 – When I Was a Young Girl_

Shilo the not even exactly twelve years old yet had learned how to pick the locks around her house along with how to evade the parental controls on the telly and other things her father told her not to do. Her over bearing father was easy to trick. She now sat in her mother's tomb lightly scuffing her feet. She had to get away from the confines of her room even the holograms of her mother didn't keep her company anymore. Her birthday was like every other—spent alone waiting from her Dad to get back from work. He always spent more time with his patients than her which drove her mad. She plopped down on the cold stone with a disappointed sigh. She heard the shuffling of feet just outside the tomb, and the lull of a low voice.

"_Arithmetic arithmetock . . . turn the hands back on the clock. How does the ocean rock the boat? How did the razor find my throat?_"_** [1]**_ The voice sang loudly. Shilo rushed to the door, and she couldn't make out any silhouettes walking around the graveyard. She heard the slight hop in the man's step as he sang the bluesy tone.

"_The only strings that hold me here are tangled up around the pier. ._ _._" The voice continued. Shilo narrowed her eyes, and she caught the sight of flowing brown hair as someone stood.

"Hey!" She hissed. The voice ceased it's forced lullaby, and she saw the man turn his head in the direction of her voice. She caught the sight of the unruly man. It was mid July so of course he didn't adorn a coat. His ugly yellow shirt clung to his chest due to the perspiration gluing it to his body. His hair was tied back except a few strands that flowed in the wind, and those said strands were multi-colored along with the mahogany brown of his natural hair color. The man grinned, and the whole smile spread across his chiseled features.

"Yes?" The man called out.

"You're going to trigger the GeneCops!" Shilo whispered. She heard the thump of his boots as he strutted over to her. As he got closer Shilo noticed that he was not a normal looking man like those on the television or her father. He looked like delinquent or a rouge. The way his ripped jeans hugged his well-bulit legs, and how they hung lower than her Dad's trousers.

"Maybe playing a little cat or mouse would be fun."

"Who are you?"

"I'm your friendly neighbor grave-robber, name's the trade." The man bowed as he stood in front of the tomb. "Marni Wallace . . . you by any chances her daughter?"

Shilo looked back at the painting of her mother hanging honorably on the wall. She whipped her head back towards the grave-robber, and nodded.

"How old are you, kid? Shouldn't you be home tucked away in bed, it is almost midnight."

"I'm old enough to be out."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, I will be exactly twelve years old at midnight." Shilo stated confidently. He cackled loudly while doubling over, and she could hear the clink of glass as he leaned into one hip. She stood on her tiptoes to investigate the noise, and she finally spotted the glowing vials on strapped to his waist.

"You're a Zydrate peddler?"

The man immediately stopped laughing, and glided up the steps to the tomb to rest against the door.

"Yeah, I am—don't get any ideas."

"I wasn't. I was curious." She watched as he looked over one shoulder when he heard the pounding of boots heading the opposite way. He just shrugged as he turned back to the girl, and placed is hands between the bars.

"Shouldn't you be celebrating your birthday?"

"My Dad isn't home . . . he is working."

"Pity."

"Very . . . well I should be going anyway." Shilo murmured as she started turning around. Suddenly a cold hand grasped her wrist, and pulled her back. She watched as the other hand of the grave-robber held a little black box in his hand.

"Happy Birthday, Shilo." The man whispered before running off.

Shilo looked dumbfounded. She hadn't told that man her name. She quickly glanced down the dirt trail as the man ran off back to the graves he worked with. She stepped down from the door, and opened the box. Inside rested a small egg the size of Shilo's pinky finger. There also was a note attached to the top of the box. She unfolded the piece of paper, and began reading the scribbled words.

_Shilo,_

_ True beauty rests inside the best encasings. Patience is virtue . . . one day you'll spread your wings just like a butterfly._

_ Signed, Graverobber_

Shilo gasped, and rushed to the door again. She frantically looked all around the graveyard trying to search for the man dubbed as Graverobber, but he had left just as quickly as a ghost.

* * *

[1] The lyrics sung by Graverobber are from Alice by Tom Waits.

_Author's Note: I do not own anything Repo! related._


	3. Bad as Me

_Chapter 2 – Bad as Me_

Graverobber left the little girl to ponder over her gift, and he was now waiting for Dr. Wallace himself to join him on the Crucifix Corner. The July heat was unbearable so he had decided to leave the massive graves, and just deal all his Zydrate to the doctor. His shirt clung to his body, and he fanned himself slowly to appreciate the air.

The little girl he had given the egg too was oblivious to the drugs her father was forcing into her. Graverobber sighed as he rested against the sweltering brick wall. He hoped someday that Nathan would tell his little girl—ha! He doubted that . . . that lying son of a bitch would keep poisioning her until his dying day. Then Shilo will be shit out of luck. He scoffed as he picked the dirt from his nails—did he really care about the little girl?

Well, yes he had bought her the most expensive egg he could find. Why did he care for the child? He was her Godfather according to Nathan, but Nathan often said things that were sentimental, but weren't true. He didn't even let her real Godmother see her. If he had a drink for every time Nathan lied he'd be dead with a ruined liver. No doubt Marni would have taken care of Shilo better if Nathan had died . . .

"Clarence. _**[1]**_" A voice called.

"Hey, Nathan." Graverobber sighed as he walked up to the older man. Graverobber was almost fifteen years younger than Nathan, but sometimes Nathan was mistaken for being the younger of the two.

"Long time no see, friend."

"You saw me last week."

"So cynical, Clarence."

Graverobber scoffed as his old friend used his real name. Of course Dr. Wallace had known Graverobber before he became well Graverobber. He had been an apprentice of the doctor before he became Repo Man. Graverobber grasped the four Zydrate vials left on his belt, and handed them off to Nathan who in return passed a bag of credits into his hand.

"How was the graveyard?"

"Good, paid to respects to Marni as usual." Graverobber whispered. Nathan scuffled his feet as he averted his eyes. Even over a decade later Nathan loved to avoid the topic of his late wife.

"You were a good husband, Nathan."

"And you were a good, step-brother."

"I am a Godfather now, and I wish I could see Shilo formally."

"Shilo is sick—"

"Nathan that's bullshit. I mean seriously I fucking saw her today in Marni's tomb."

"What? How did she get out of the house?"

"She isn't as daft as you think. She will be pretty, but you can't keep her from boys or others. She will find a way out."

"I think it's time I left." Nathan growled as he stuffed the Zydrate in his doctor's bag. He slammed his surgeon's helmet onto his head, and then fled down the alley.

"You can't protect her from me, Nathan." Graverobber whispered to himself before strutting down the alley to find a suitable dumpster to crash in for the night.

* * *

_[1]_ Clarence is a suggested name of Graverobber by Terrance Zdunich.

_Author's Note: I do not own Repo! related._


	4. House Where Nobody Lives

_Author's **Warning**: There is a hint of Shathan (Shilo and Nathan) in this chapter. I do not condone incest or this 'ship'-it's all part of the show. _

_~T_

* * *

_Chapter 3 – House Where Nobody Lives_

Nathan burst into his home at the witching hour, and threw his Repo attire messily onto the floor. His heavy boots stomped against the mahogany floorboards under him as he trudged up the stairs. The first door on the right was his daughter's room. He produced a ring of keys to open her chamber. He shoved open the door to see his black haired kin soundly sleeping. He filed into the room after closing the door behind him. Shilo stirred in her sleep, but did not awaken. Nathan glanced up at the hologram of Marni staring down at their daughter with emotionless eyes. Suddenly the primal side of Nathan scratched at the back of his brain egging him on.

_She looks just like her Nathan . . . I wonder if the rest of her body resembles Marni._

"Shut up." Nathan told himself as he sat on the plush bed.

"Daddy?" Shilo whispered as she sat up. The covers fell to around her waist, and she wore a white nightgown that went to mid-thigh.

"Sorry to wake you, precious." Nathan murmured as he turned towards his daughter. Shilo smiled softly as she straightened the wig on her head. Nathan scooted closer to his daughter, and brought his hand up to her check. Shilo gasped as she saw a gooey red substance plastered on his wrist.

"Dad what happened?" Shilo questioned as she held his wrist in her hand.

"Doctor stuff,"

"You need to clean this off."

"Shilo you're so beautiful." Nathan whispered as he replaced his hand back onto her cheek. His hand was warm against her ice cold cheek, and Shilo closed her eyes fearfully. Nathan's hand slowly wandered down Shilo's neck, and she awkwardly stared up at her father. She was about to bring her across his face to stop him, but he pushed her down and loomed over her. She watched as his nose nuzzled her neck, and she felt his hands grow tighter against her skin. She whimpered when her bones softly popped in her wrist.

"Dad—please . . ."

"Marni, oh how I've missed you." That was not her father's usual caring voice. It was rough, garbled, and sounded threatening as it whipped against her neck. Shilo tried raising her hips to push her father off, but that only caused a groan to escape his mouth and for him to press her further into the mattress.

* * *

Graverobber lounged lazily on the dumpster located outside the Wallace home. He had followed his ex- brother-in law (even though he was only a step brother to Nathan's precious Marni) home to see if he would scold his child. He hadn't heard the loud screams of two persons fighting yet. He jumped off the dumpster, and began scaling the iron rods surrounding the house. Once over, he crept around the yard. He climbed the fence once again to perch on top of it. He could see the little girl's room, but he couldn't make out any shadows.

"No! Stop, _Dad_!" He heard a squeaky voice mumble out suddenly. The window to the room was wide open, and anyone in an ear shot could hear what was happening inside that room. There was a constant noise of flesh slapping flesh—Graverobber knew that sound. He had experienced that sound so many times in his life. Graverobber clenched his fists as he thought about Nathan doing that to his _daughter_ . . . his own flesh and blood.

Graverobber growled as he stood. He couldn't do anything to stop it. No one ever believed the tale of the locked up girl in the house on Botox Lane. The Victorian style house was often code named the House Where Nobody Lived. Junkies feared for the ghosts that plagued the Wallace house and hobos would rather sleep in graveyards than face the terrifying specter of Marni Wallace.

* * *

_Author's Note: I do not own anything Repo! related._


	5. First Kiss

_Chapter 4 – First Kiss_

_2 years later . . ._

Another birthday arrived for Shilo Wallace. Two more lonely years had passed, and she sighed heavily at the thought as she sat on the floor by her door. Her father wouldn't be home for hours; he had 'doctor stuff' to do. She crouched down by the her door, and began picking her lock with the knife she had snagged from her dinner plate last night. Dad had taken away her bobby pins when he found out that she could escape.

When the door swung open she grinned in triumph she had been trying for an hour to get the damn thing open. She hadn't been out of her room in months, and the new gush of un-stuffy air filled her lungs. The holograms of her mother stared back at her, and she scoffed as she walked past one. The stairs creaked under her bare feet as she skipped down the steps. Their kitchen was straight off to the right once you got down the stairs. Shilo turned into the kitchen, and immediately stopped in her tracks.

A large figure stood in her kitchen furiously going through the cupboards most likely trying to scavenge food, and he often pulled against the wood as if he was trying to trigger something. Shilo thought that strange as she stepped into the kitchen. Her feet felt cold against the marble floor that was smooth under her feet. She saw the iron frying pan lying innocently on the island, and she grasped it in her hand. The cool iron made her hiss, and the man turned around at the soft noise. Shilo quickly slammed the flat side of the pan into the man's forehead, and he fell like a sack of potatoes.

* * *

When Graverobber came to he groaned as pain radiated through out his whole skull. He vaguely remembered seeing a flash of black before falling to the floor. He opened his eyes to see he was not in the kitchen of the Wallace home. Instead he was in a bed surrounded by plastic with his hands tied with shoelaces. He heard the scratch of clothing, and the small steps of a small person. He looked into the corner of the room, and he could make out a figure slowly making its way towards him.

"Who are you?" Ah, it was Shilo. Graverobber smirked as the fourteen year old stood not five feet away from him with a scalpel clutched in her right hand.

"It really hurts me that you don't remember me, kid."

"Graverobber?" Shilo gasped as she dropped the scalpel. Graverobber simply nodded, and brought his clasped hands up.

"Want to cut these? I ain't gonna hurt you."

"How do I know you won't?"

"I got a present for you in my pocket. I doubt you want to reach inside to get it." Graverobber quirked an eyebrow as Shilo sighed dejectedly. She plopped down on her bed, and used the scalpel to cut away the ties from his wrists. Graverobber sighed in satisfaction as his rolled his freed wrists.

"How long was I out?"

"An hour maybe. It's only eleven o'clock." Shilo mumbled as she stood-something seemed off about her. Graverobber tenderly grabbed her elbow, and forced her to sit back down.

"What's wrong, kid?"

"It's just—eh nothing."

"Nothing's nothing."

"My Dad isn't here for my birthday . . . _again._"

Graverobber sighed in distaste. Nathan didn't know how to take care of dog let alone a child. Nathan was poor at showing emotion even to his own wife. He awkwardly placed his hand on Shilo's shoulder as he dug in his pocket for her gift. He produced another black box like the one he had given her years ago.

"You still got that egg I bought you?"

"Yes," Shilo sniffled as she looked up at the man caressing her shoulder. He held out his hand, and she smiled as the present was presented to her.

"Go ahead. Take it." Graverobber assured as he shook his hand at little to emphasize the gift in his hand. Shilo plucked the box from his palm, and began untying the bright blue ribbon wrapped around it. Once the box was open inside laid frozen caterpillar not literally frozen, but preserved. The little bug was only about four inches long, and was all green. Along its body it had rows of pales spots, and on its head it adorned whorled spines. Shilo gasped at its beauty. It was a species she was not familiar with, and most likely was extinct like every other species of butterfly in the world.

"Thank you so much, Graverobber." Shilo gaped as she observed the tiny bug. "Is the egg the same species too?"

"Yes, ma'am." Graverobber smirked as he looked proudly upon Shilo. "You'll have to figure out what it is after you receive the pupa stage, and then the adult stage." Graverobber laughed as Shilo pouted at him.

"When will I get the last stage?"

"On your 18th birthday." Graverobber whispered. "So how have your fourteen years on this Earth been?" Graverobber mused as he lounged on the bed with his elbows at his side. Shilo stood up abruptly, and shuffled to her desk. All sorts of bugs littered the table, and she placed the caterpillar into a jar, and then put it next to the egg she had received two years ago.

"Fine." She simply stated after a few moments of silence.

"Now if you were Pinocchio your nose would have grew." Shilo growled at his hurtful words, and turned sharply on her heel.

"What do you want me to say? That I hate being locked up in my tower! That I have no sense of the real world! That I wish I could go outside? Or that I wish I could feel the embrace of another human being? Or that I've never been kissed properly? All of the things a teenage girl my age should experience is not going to happen to me, and it's not fair because of this blood disease!" Shilo shrieked as she slid to floor bursting into tears. Graverobber awkwardly scratched his neck, and then crouched down in front of the little girl.

"I could help you with some of those things."

"How can you? I'm always stuck in here."

"I could bring the world to you."

"That's impossible." Shilo scoffed as she stood while crossing her arms. Graverobber went to stand as well. He grabbed her elbow, and pulled her closer to him.

"A fourteen year old girl shouldn't have to beg to be kissed."

"I bet the first girl you kissed did."

"Actually," Graverobber started with a chuckle as he sat down on the bed pulling young Shilo along with him. "My first kiss was with an older woman."

"Really? You stud." Shilo joked as she lightly pushed him. Graverobber blushed under his grease paint, and stood up dramatically.

"_She lived in a trailer under a bridge, and she made her own whiskey and gave cigarettes to kids. And she'd been struck by lightning seven or eight times, and she hated the mention of rain. **[1]**_" Graverobber lowly bellowed out, and Shilo clapped enthusiastically. She had especially liked that song since it was one of her favorite records.

"Seriously, Graverobber."

"Ah, ah, ah! Good things come to those who wait." Graverobber grinned as he sat back down. "I had been maybe thirteen, and at this party my step-sister had dragged me to." Graverobber was pleased to see that Shilo crossed her legs, and was watching him with intensity. "It was the first party I had ever attended, and I noticed this one girl sitting off to the side not looking at anything in particular. She was maybe fifteen, sixteen! She was _very _pretty—she wasn't hot or sexy she was pretty."

"What did you do?"

"I went right up to her, and asked her for a dance."

"And . . .?" Shilo stretched as she watched him pick the dirt from his nails.

"She responded with I can't dance. I asked why, and then she slowly stood up and placed her hands on my shoulders after fumbling about looking for said shoulders. I noticed then that she was blind!" Graverobber exclaimed whilst covering his eyes.

"You didn't take advantage of her did you!" Shilo gasped.

"No! Of course not. I'm a scoundrel, but I ain't a rapist, kid." Shilo shifted uncomfortably at his words, but patted his knee after a few moments to signal him to keep going. "Well the girl smiled at me, and she touched my face to see what I looked like. She finally leaned in, and placed the sweetest kiss to the corner of my mouth."

"Then what happened?"

"She said, 'Your lousy moves would have led to this anyway', and then walked—well stumbled off to go mingle with my step-sister. Can you guess the best part of this story?" Graverobber smiled as he sat closer to Shilo.

"What?"

"It was no other than Blind Mag." Graverobber said solemnly. Shilo blinked for a few moments before looking up at the musical posters plastered against her back wall. Shilo turned back to the Graverobber, and pushed harshly against his chest.

"You liar!"

"Am not!" Graverobber retorted—in fact it was a true story! "If you'd ask her today she'd tell you the same exact story!"

"I bet it wouldn't be as poetic as yours."

"Decidedly not." Graverobber chuckled as he winked at Shilo. He quickly looked at the watch on his hand, and he sighed loudly.

"It's almost midnight, kid. I better get going." Graverobber murmured as he stood. Shilo caught his wrist as he planted his feet on the ground, and she glanced up at him nervously.

"Do you think I could give you something?"

"And what's that, Shilo?" He questioned. He observed as Shilo stretched up onto her tip toes, and closed her eyes. He felt the contact of her own mouth against his, and his spine shuddered as her moist lips connected with him. He didn't deepen the kiss or encourage the behavior. He let the teenager finish her peck, and then watched as she let her self back down.

"What did I do to deserve that?"

"You visited me. I don't get visitors often, and for the gift of course."

"If you knew how old I was you'd regret that."

"I wouldn't have cared if you were fifty, I liked it."

Graverobber growled deep in his throat. Of course his male mind longed for any female attention, but he couldn't—he didn't want to do anything to comprise Shilo. Oh, how he would love to corrupt Nathan's little princess and his step-sister's daughter, but in the end would he feel awkward if he actually did the act and then Shilo found out about his true identity? It wasn't really like they were related, but the little voice in the back of his mind kept flashing images of him and teenager. It was sad to say that Graverobber had probably been with young er women-no girls than fourteen year old Shilo. The gentlemen inside the thirty-four year old Graverobber tried pushing those memories away. The reason for his scattered visits and presents was to lead her into the lies that Nathan had created. Graverobber sighed as he looked at the window, he felt bad about leaving her.

"I'll come back, Shilo. I promise." He assured as he softly petted her cheek. Suddenly a door down stairs slammed shut, and a few glass jars in Shilo's room shook angrily. Shilo jumped as she pushed Graverobber to the window with her hands against the fur lapels of his jacket.

"You have to leave now!" Shilo hurriedly said. Graverobber chuckled as he climbed out the window, and swung over the railing to hang from it. He could hear Nathan enter her room once he was safely on the ground. Nathan wished Shilo a happy birthday, and then all went silent in the room. He knew what Nathan had probably planned for his daughter that night; Shilo was probably in store for another rape by her father.

He felt bad for the pretty little girl that he has only met three times. The baby he held in his arm for only five minutes before Nathan shunned him from his home was now growing into a woman, and he was proud that he gave her, her first kiss.

* * *

_[1] The lyrics sung by Graverobber, or said are from the song First Kiss by Tom Waits._

_Author's Note: I do not own anything Repo! related._


	6. Cemetery Polka

_Chapter 5 – Cemetery Polka_

Graverobber stood stoically one week later under the balcony of Shilo Wallace. The bag in his hand felt heavier as he hoisted himself up the house. He knew Nathan would not return until early morning since he had just met the man for an exchange thus leaving Graverobber with nothing to do tonight. He tapped lightly on the girl's windowpane, and he heard the scuffling of hesitant feet before the window was opened for him. He vaulted over the sill without a problem, and he grinned wickedly at Shilo.

"I come bearing gifts from the outside world!" He bellowed as he sprawled out onto the bed. The bag he had had been clinging to for hours rested on his stomach and he could feel the heat of food pressing against his bare midriff.

"What exactly did you bring?" Shilo asked meekly as she sat next to him. Graverobber sat up, and rested a hand on Shilo's thigh.

"Only the best pasta in all of Sanitarium Island." Graverobber smirked as he began pulling Styrofoam boxes out of the bag. He placed one on Shilo's lap and one on his own. He watched as Shilo fumbled with opening the package, and he had threw his open and started digging in. He hadn't eaten for two days except an occasional donut here and there.

Shilo looked strangely upon the pasta Alfredo . . . the creamy white sauce was something she was not familiar with. She was used to peanut butter sandwiches with a glass of water. She received nothing else from her father. She observed Graverobber holding the utensil in his hand as he ate with it. She had never seen one of those before.

"What are you eating with?" Shilo questioned as she poked his wrist. Graverobber turned to her with a mouth full of pasta, and sauce dripping from his lip. Shilo laughed as she used the end of her sleeve to wipe away the sauce at the corner of his mouth.

"Do you mean my fork?"

"I guess," Shilo shyly admitted. Graverobber just inwardly sighed at Nathan's neglect, and went to sit behind Shilo. He grasped her right hand with his, and showed her how to properly hold the fork.

"Then you just stab." He murmured into her ear as he brought the pasta to her lips. She hesitantly pressed the food into her mouth, and then tasted. The explosion of flavor was so different from the dull peanut butter. She chewed viciously, and a new found hunger sat at the bottom of her stomach. She tried again with the fork, and she succeeded in getting a few strands of pasta on her utensil.

"Very good," Graverobber praised as he scooted back to his seat to take the last few bites of his own food. He watched the petite Shilo take moderate bites, and pace herself—but he had plans for tonight.

"What do you say about going to the cemetery tonight?"

"Uh . . . I shouldn't be out there." Shilo commented.

"Come on, I'll have you back by the time father dearest gets home. We're going to do something real fun." Graverobber assured with an insistent hand on Shilo's shoulder. She sighed defeated, and went to stand.

"Wear something that won't kill you." Graverobber chuckled as his thumb petted the top of her hand. She nodded, and went to her washroom to change out of her nightgown. She grabbed the short skirt she kept under the sink along with the black camisole that went with it. During one of her adventures around the house she had found these clothes in her mother's old wardrobe. She walked out of the bathroom only to hear a low wolf whistle, and she blushed furiously. Graverobber only laughed as he held his hand for her.

"I could just eat you up." Graverobber deviously grinned as Shilo blushed even further and took his hand.

"I ain't little red riding hood." Shilo retorted as her companion laughed loudly. He had definitely enjoyed that joke even if Shilo didn't get the underlined meaning. He strutted over to the balcony, and swung his leg over the side.

"I won't be able to make it down that!" Shilo rejected the idea of scaling down the house. Graverobber stood on the other side of the railing, and placed his hand on her cheek.

"Do you trust me?" Graverobber asked. Shilo looked down to the ground that was probably twenty feet below her. The dead garden under them would not have any cushion for her if she were to fall. Shilo grasped the Graverobber's gloved hand, and straddled the iron railing. He patted her head before jumping to the ground, and landing on his feet. His ankles groaned under him, and he lost his balance for a moment before standing straight up. He held his arms out, and wiggled his fingers towards the sky to signal Shilo to jump.

"Hell no!" Shilo shook her head, and was about to crawl back over the railing.

"Shilo! I thought you trusted me?" Graverobber retorted with fake sadness. He knew his puppy dog voice always struck the heart of weak little girls. Shilo glanced back down at the ground, and closed her eyes as she swung her other leg over the side. She stood on the small ledge hanging over the balcony, and then jumped.

Graverobber groaned as Shilo's hundred pound body smacked into his. He took a step back only to trip in a sinkhole, and fall backwards. They both slapped against the cold ground, and Graverobber's elderly back snapped as the weight pressed against him. Shilo sat up, and she placed her hands on his chest to steady herself—the thighs around his waist didn't help her balance what so ever.

"Jesus! Are you okay?" Shilo questioned in panic.

"Yeah," Graverobber coughed awkwardly. He opened his eyes to see the young girl straddling him, and looking at him in worry. He patted her cheek affectionately, and sat up. "I'm a fit as a fiddle."

Shilo stood first, and then helped Graverobber up. He lazily began a stride as his arm went to wrap around her waist. The cemetery wasn't far off from the Wallace home.

* * *

The moon was in the middle of the sky by the time they reached Marni Wallace's tomb. It had been neglected over the years, and many had vandalized it and destroyed the outside. Shilo had never seen the outside of the tomb since she had never actually been outside. She wrapped her arms tighter around Graverobber's middle, and buried her head into his side.

"Every tomb here is like that—don't take it personal." Graverobber muttered as he stopped under a small street lamp that illuminated the bridge they were walking across.

"What are we doing here?" Shilo asked as she watched the man crawl over the side of the bridge. She heard his feet hit the ground, and a few crashes as he threw things around. At last he came around the other side of a bridge towing something behind him. He stood behind the huge Victrola with a record, and he blew on it to get the dust off it. He cranked the large machine, and then dramatically placed the record onto it.

"_When Marimba rhythms start to play, dance with me . . . make me sway like a lazy ocean hugs the shore. Hold me close, sway me more . . **[1]**." _Shilo couldn't recognize the voice cascading out of the record players speaker, but she could make out Graverobber lightly singing along.

"Care for a dance?" Graverobber questioned as he stepped forward with one arm around his back and the other waiting to take her hand.

"I'm not very good at dancing. My father only taught me the waltz." Shilo giggled as she took his hand and curtsied. She placed a hand on his broad shoulder, and then they both clasped their clammy hands together. Graverobber began a steady rhythm trying not to rush the poor girl. If were to she fall, and break an ankle that would be hard to explain to Nathan. He spun her out at about arms length and smiled.

"Do you know who this is?" He asked as Shilo retracted back into his arms.

"No . . ."

"Are you serious, kid? Dean Martin? Rat pack? Any of those ring any bells?" He hurriedly questioned as Shilo looked down trying not to step on his feet. She softly shook her head as she heard Graverobber chuckle. "At least you know who Tom Waits is."

The song ended, and Graverobber stopped the quiet dancing to go and flip the record. Once flipped it started blaring music onto their bridge again, and Graverobber returned to Shilo.

"Why are we here?"

"To enjoy the scenery."

"This seems more romantic than a friendly adventure." Shilo mused.

"What do you know about romance?" Shilo thought for a minute as she readjusted her right hand to rest on Graverobber's neck. She let her nails light scratch his skin before glancing back up at him.

"Romance is inevitable, but love is hard to come by."

"You got that right, kid." Graverobber muttered as turned Shilo to face the other way, and wrapped his arms around her middle to sway a different way Shilo gazed up at the full moon, and sighed contently.

"What's your real name, Graverobber?"

"I ain't telling you." Graverobber smirked against the side of her neck.

"Come on . . . please?" Shilo whined as she rested her own arms over his own.

"You have to guess it." Graverobber smirked as he stepped forward to place his hands on the bridge.

"John, Martin, David, Tom, Larry . . . Oh I don't know!" Shilo exclaimed as she felt the shake of Graverobber's head at every name she gave out. "Can I have a hint?" Shilo asked as she felt Graverobber's nose slowly move up and down her neck.

"You have to give me something if I give you a hint."

"What do you want?"

"I want to be able to eat a good meal and sleep in a decent bed once a week." Graverobber stated seriously. Shilo thought deeply at where in the world Graverobber could sleep. She could find out somehow . . .

"Deal, now I want my hint?"

"He played saxophone and died in 2011 . . ."

"I don't know much about music history!"

"Ah, bullshit, Shi! You have the music book on your shelf. Think really hard . . ."

"A song of his?"

"_Years may come and go . . .Here's one think I know, all my life—you're a friend of mine_. _**[2]**_" Graverobber sang lightly into Shilo's sensitive ear. She giggled at the ear penetrating her ear, and she turned around in his arms.

"Jackson Browne sang that." She snickered quietly. "You're name is Jackson?"

"No! Who played saxophone on that album?" Graverobber asked again. Shilo really could not remember for the life of her. She closed her eyes, and tried to image her father's music shelf and where she had picked up the CD. His shelf was all in alphabetical order of course. Was it C the album was located in? She thought harder, and she could see the front of the album with a colored man in a red jacket . . .

"Clarence! Clarence Clemons!" She shouted as she turned around. "Your name is Clarence."

"Good job, Shilo."

"Do I get an award?"

"But I gave you so many hints!" Graverobber whined.

"Come on, Clarence . . . " She pouted while using his true name.

"Isn't the gratitude of getting to call me Clarence good enough?"

"No,"

"Fine what do you want then?"

"I want another kiss." Shilo went straight to the point-she had been thinking about their kiss since she had received it. That kiss that she had given Graverobber was the closest contact she had ever had with another human being besides the position they were in now. Graverobber sighed as he looked at the moon.

"Kid, that shouldn't have happened."

"But I liked it."

"I am way older than you." He stressed.

"I don't care . . . how bad could our age difference be?"

"Try twenty years."

"Like I said, I don't care." Shilo slowly wrapped her arms around his sweaty neck, and bumped noses against his to give him an Eskimo kiss.

"Please?" She heard the Graverobber groan after she squeaked out her plea, and then she felt coldness on her lips. The Graverobber's lips were surprisingly soft—she would have thought they would be rough from his extraneous job and other things since his hands were rough. He was not used to kissing inexperienced ladies, and he often didn't kiss the women he was with. It had been awhile for him too. He caressed her lips with his own, and then swiped his tongue along Shilo's bottom lip. She jerked back surprised, and immediately went to wipe her mouth.

"Too much?" Graverobber asked almost out of breath.

"A little." Shilo giggled. Dean Martin's voice still rang out, and she sighed in happiness as she watched Graverobber leave her embrace to go drag the Victrola back down under the bridge. While doing so he sang under is breath in his own euphoric state _You Belong to Me _also by the wonderful Dean Martin.

* * *

_[1] The song playing on the Victrola is Sway, and the version is being sung by Dean Martin._

_[2] The song being sung by Graverobber is You're a Friend of Mine by Clarence Clemons and Jackson Browne._

_Author's Note: I do not own anything Repo! related._


	7. Incident in a Medical Clinic

_Chapter 6 – Incident in a Medical Clinic_

_2030 . . ._

"Nathan! Marni! Anybody home?" A voice called from upstairs. Nathan gasped as he brought his head out of the water tub he was dunking his head in. The cold soothed his raging headache, but made his skin acquire goose flesh. He turned sharply on his heel, but caught himself when he saw Clarence leaning against the threshold of his underground office.

"Where's Mars, Nate?" Clarence asked for his step-sister with a unknowing smile on his face. He glanced behind Nathan to see the blood seeping into the floor, and he could hear the wail of a child as it began crying due to the door being slammed. Clarence hastily looked between Nathan and the floor before taking a few steps.

"Where is she?"

"Clarence, I—"

"Nathan, where the fuck is she?" Clarence cried out as he pushed past Nathan, and crouched down to the floor. The blood was fresh—it was wet and wasn't dark yet, Nathan had taught him that. Clarence ripped off his lab coat that he had on, and threw it onto the surgery table. He turned on his heel, and forcefully grabbed Nathan's neck.

"What did you do to her?"

"Her cure—it was—"

"It killed her!"

"Clarence, please . . .Shilo is trying to sleep. She's _sick _too." Nathan gasped out as his wet neck was being wrung by the strong man's hands. Clarence stopped his attack on Nathan, and glanced behind him. He could see a small makeshift crib in the corner of the doctor's lair. Also adorning the table was a surgeon's mask that only specific people wore.

"You're a Repo Man?" Clarence questioned dumbfounded.

"Rotti would have took Shilo too." Nathan stated quietly. He watched as his step-brother in-law walked over to the crib he had fortified, and pick up his daughter. The little girl gurgled in her sleep, and snuggled into her "Uncle's" shoulder.

"She has her eyes, Nate."

"I know . . ." Nathan whimpered as he stepped closer to the pair. "She will inherit my shame as well . . ." He continued as both the men gazed at the black leather Repo mask sitting almost innocently on the doctor's desk.

* * *

_Author's Note: I do not own anything Repo! related._


	8. Young at Heart

_Chapter 7 –Young at Heart_

Shilo had kept to her promise, and allowed Graverobber to take up space on her bed and raid her cupboards once a week. She heard the rattle of plates as Graverobber cleaned the kitchen. Her father was out again. It had been a year since her moonlit dance with the dashing man occupying her kitchen. She glanced back into the room to see Graverobber adorning a pink chef's apron, and humming a Bind Mag tune. She snickered to herself quietly. Fifteen year old Shilo stood and made her way into the brightly lit kitchen. She softly padded behind Graverobber, and wrapped her arms around his middle. She rested her forehead against his back, and she could feel the rumble of his laugh. Graverobber turned in her arms and affectionately bumped foreheads with her.

"So how was your week, kid?" Graverobber questioned as he twirled back to finish off the dishes.

"Fine. Dad was actually here for this birthday." Shilo murmured into his clothed back.

"Sorry I couldn't get you anything." Graverobber sighed. "Money's pretty tight right now."

"Your company is enough." Shilo retorted. Graverobber put the last dish into the cupboard, and turned back to Shilo. He leaned down slowly to kiss her pale lips.

The past year nothing had changed between the two. He would sometimes show her affection like so and sometimes he would ignore her (vice versa). Shilo had come to realization that he was very bipolar, but his affections left her wanting more and feeling tingly in certain places. She pulled away from the kiss before Graverobber could deepen it, and she rested her palms against his shoulders.

"Ready for bed?" Shilo whispered.

Getting ready for bed wasn't hard since this had become a regular schedule-almost a ritual. She often wore her silky nightgowns while he just wore pants. He was always in bed first lying on the left side resting upon his elbows waiting for the girl to join him in the bed he often called 'plush heaven'. He would let Shilo get comfortable first before lying fully down. Once Shilo crawled into bed he laid the same way she did if they were a few inches closer they would be spooning.

Nathan never came home on late Thursday nights and Fridays due to the surplus of repossessions on the weekends-plus he was always on call. Graverobber knew this meticulously so he made his visit usually on Thursday nights, and would stay until Friday afternoon. He watched as Shilo shifted, and began rolling onto her other side. She faced him, and he smiled largely at her.

"Yes?"

"I have a question."

"Ask away." Graverobber said as he stretched a hand out to caress the teenager's cheek. He often found himself wondering why he was still coming to the Wallace house a year later. He also wondered why he had ever showed this much caring to another human being. Shilo was different, he assumed. She was pure, untouched (surgically), and was innocent as they came.

"When people really like each other, they have sex right?"

Graverobber was shocked by her question. He coughed lightly for a moment trying to catch his bearings before taking his hand away from Shilo's porcelain cheek.

"I guess . . . or when you love someone a lot."

"Is that why my Dad does that stuff to me?"

"What stuff?" Graverobber growled as he sat up. Shilo did as well. She carefully picked the lace on her sleeve as she awkwardly looked sideways at Graverobber.

"He sometimes comes in my room at night—and . . ."

"Shilo that isn't love—he shouldn't be doing that at all . . . it's morally wrong. It's taboo." He knew what Nathan Wallace did to his daughter-it was not news to Graverobber. He heard the screams coming from the house often-the cries of pain, the yells in throes of passion from a manly voice, and the consistent noise of skin meeting skin harshly.

"What's taboo mean?"

"Different. Shilo he ever tries to do that to you again you scream, fight—do anything. He shouldn't, and I _stress_ shouldn't, be doing that." Graverobber asserted as he grabbed her wrist to clasp between both his hands.

"It seems like he has such a pleasurable time . . . I want to feel like that." Shilo admitted as she blushed. Graverobber was stunned by her words and the hands that travelled up his thighs softly. He seized her wrists again, and held them against her sides.

"_No_."

"Clarence, please . . ." Shilo pleaded.

"I'm not going to do _that_ to you!" Graverobber exclaimed as he tried to leave the bed. The sheets tangled around his feet, and he realized he could not escape the bed. Shilo helped him back into a sitting position, and petted his chin adoringly.

"Fine, but who can I go to for that?" Shilo questioned. Graverobber's mouth was dry. He had never been this flustered in front of another person. He closed his inky blue eyes, and sighed.

"I'll show you on your sixteenth birthday." He couldn't believe the words were leaving his mouth. He heard the soft intake of breath and felt a pair of arms encase his neck in them. Shilo kissed his cheek, and leaned back onto her haunches.

"I had wanted to get that off my chest for awhile." Shilo exhaled with relief. Graverobber nodded feebly, and went to lie back down. "Are you going to serenade me again, Clarence?" Shilo giggled as she snuggled into the warmth of his chest. Graverobber still was not used to the idea of cuddling. He petted Shilo's fake hair, and looked down at the little girl. If you had told him two years ago he would be in the arms of a fifteen year old when he himself was thirty-five he would laughed—loudly and mockingly.

"What do you want me to sing tonight, kid?"

"A song with a story . . ." Shilo trailed off with a weak yawn.

"_The ship it swayed, heave ho, heave ho on the dark and stormy blue . . ._" **_[1]_**

* * *

[1] The song Graverobber sings is a cut song called _In All my Dreams I Drown_ from Zdunich and Bousman's new film/episode 1 of The Devil's Carnival.

_Author's Note: I do not own anything Repo! related._


	9. Trampled Rose

_Chapter 8 – Trampled Rose _

Sixteen couldn't come fast enough for Shilo and slow enough for Graverobber much to his chagrin. She calmly waited for her father to leave the house. He still hadn't figured out that she housed a fugitive in their home every once in awhile. Graverobber stopped making so many visits since the Zydrate business had become better—he had actually found himself an apartment. Once she heard the door close she jumped up to stand up in front of her only mirror. Shilo had blossomed ever since her father had lessened her dosages with age and she stopped taking the medicine _regularly_. If you were to slice open her stuffed rabbit you would find enough pills to supply a hospital. The fresh air and sun she would rarely received helped her nonetheless when she went on her escapades with Graverobber.

Her skin had taken a darker tone, and a healthy blush adorned her skin. Shilo took off her robe, and let it fall to the floor. She wore a soft pair of boxers that Graverobber had left behind. She also had one of his loose linen shirts. He tended to leave his clothing behind. She had also heard him voice his opinion on women in men's clothing—he had called it sexy. Shilo smiled flirtation at the mirror. She barely had any practice with sexual confrontation, but she did learn how to kiss properly. Graverobber is a witness to that.

* * *

Graverobber had been resting on the iron fence incasing the little girl in the house where nobody lived. He watched Nathan leave out the back door before hopping off the fence, and landing on his booted feet. The small box in his pocket felt extremely light compared to the condom in the opposite. He had agreed to this, but agreeing was easier than doing.

Usually he would have taken the stairs two at a time, but his languid steps only made it more dramatic. Graverobber sighed as he was about to knock, but the door fell open in front of him. The most epic sight of jailbait was presented to him. Shilo stood at the door with on hip cocked to the side, and her boxer-clad hips were being held by her petite hands. His eyes travelled up, and he could see her rounded breasts even through his linen shirt. Apparently she had taken his word for women in men's clothing. He stepped over the threshold as his hands landed on her hips. Her breathing hitched as she felt Graverobber's nose run up and down her swan like neck.

"You are delectable." Graverobber murmured as Shilo tightened her hands around the fur in his lapels. The red softness curled around Shilo's fingers, and she subconsciously clenched her hands as she felt his lips on her neck. "Some people say compliments in return or thank you." She heard him joke as she walked backwards after he closed the door. Shilo felt his burning hands run under the shirt, and she inhaled quickly.

"There's not turning back after I take it. There is a point of no return, I hope you know that." Graverobber said as he pulled away from her neck. He could see the redness of a hickey beginning there, and he inwardly smiled in triumph.

"Yes I do," She whispered as she stepped closer to him. "Are _you _sure?"

"Ki—Shilo, I want to give you your gift first." Graverobber stated as he lifted her hand, and then placed a box in her open palm. She untied the bright blue ribbon like she had twice before, and opened the box. Inside laid the pupa stage of the butterfly she had been receiving for four years. It was a green chrysalis spotted with white dots. She grinned giddly, and glanced up at Graverobber.

"Two more years until I see what this is."

"You'll be content, I like to think." Graverobber laughed as he crossed his arm over his chest. He watched as Shilo put the lid back on the box, and stuck out her hand.

"Upstairs?" She murmured. Graverobber nodded before wrapping his arms around the girl's waist, and following her up the stairs. Once inside he noticed that the plastic was ripped off the canopy bed. Her room seemed a bit tidier than usual as well.

"What happened to your normal pig sty?" Graverobber jested.

"I clean when I'm nervous."

"You shouldn't be nervous, _I _should be nervous." He chuckled awkwardly as Shilo sat on the edge of the bed. Graverobber glanced around a few more times before stepping over to Shilo. He watched as she tensed in excitement, and he smirked before beginning to take off his shirt. He continued his steps towards her has he unbuttoned his shirt, and soon it fell to the floor in front of her. The man leaned over her to brush away a strand of hair. Her wig went slightly askew, and she went to fix it—but a hand stopped her. She felt Graverobber's fingertips graze her scalp, and then she felt a breeze on her head. She noticed that her wig was completely off! She tried to search for her wig, but a pair of arms held her down. She gazed up into the Zydrate-blue eyes of Graverobber, and he seemed not at all terrified or disgusted by her baldness.

"Its fine, precious." Graverobber muttered before leaning down. Something inside Shilo snapped, and she wildly jerked against him and he flew to the floor. She heard him crash against the floorboards, and groan as he hit it hard. A hand flew up to her mouth, and she gasped.

"Sorry!"

"Precio—"

"Don't call me that." Shilo grounded out.

"Why?"

"_He _calls me that during . . . _that._"

Graverobber immediately felt great guilt welling up inside him. He stood after hearing his knees crack distastefully, and he glided over to the young girl.

"We don't have to do this, Shilo."

"But—"

"I'm not going to doing anything you don't want—and it seems like your mind doesn't want this."

"I just want to feel good for once!" Shilo exclaimed.

"You can feel good, but you don't have to do that."

"I just want him to _stop_." Shilo cried as she pushed her head into his bare shoulder. He petted her smooth dome softly as he hummed—trying to calm her down. He immediately flew into a song that had been on his mind lately.

"_If you don't want these arms to hold you . . .if you don't want these lips to kiss you . . . if found someone new . . .put me back in the crowd . . . put the sun behind the clouds . . .put me back in the crowd." [1] _Graverobber serenaded as Shilo cries almost came to a stop. He felt her grip loosen and her head move. She was looking at him as he finished the last lyric.

"It's not that I don't want you; I just don't want _him_."

"You are so beautiful on the outside-like a rose. You deserve all the gold in the world."

"I feel like shit."

"No, you're just a trampled rose."

* * *

[1] The lyrics sung by Graverobber are Back in the Crowd by Tom Waits

_Author's Note: I do not own anything Repo! related._


	10. Walk Away

_Chapter 9 – Walk Away_

Graverobber didn't stay after Shilo fell asleep. He had some new business to take care of. He shut the door to Shilo's room, and then padded down the stairs. He stood in front of the 'fireplace' reminiscing. He couldn't count the endless times he had opened that fireplace, and descended into Nathan's lab. His steps echoed through the room, and he could hear the sound of a scratchy record playing. He turned the corner, and he could see Nathan innocently writing at his desk. Nathan looked up from his report, and frowned angrily at Graverobber.

"What are _you_ doing here?"

"Nathan, a pleasure as always." Graverobber bowed dramatically, and stepped over to Nathan's desk. He suddenly swept everything off the desk after a few moments of just Nathan staring at him, and grasped the older man's shirt collar.

"What the hell, Clarence?" Nathan squeezed out as he was lifted, and then thrown into a table.

"Oh? So you don't like it rough?" Graverobber said as he kicked Nathan in the ribs, and sent him flying into a pile of medical equipment. "No, wait-you like it incestuous!" Graverobber screamed as he hauled Nathan up, and smashed him against the suspended gurney. Nathan gulped nervously as his limbs were locked into the diabolical gurney.

"Clarence—please!"

"First you poison her, shelter her, and then you fucking rape her!" Graverobber bellowed as he suddenly swiped a scalpel across Nathan's chest. He yelled out in agony, and gritted his teeth.

"You don't understand!"

"No, you don't!" Graverobber slashed at his inner thigh and almost nicked Nathan's groin, but suddenly the gleaming scalpel was at his neck pressing harshly. He gasped as Graverobber's bony knee came up, and nailed him in the crotch. "You even think about touching her again I'll castrate the fuck out of you." Graverobber warned before releasing Nathan, and watching him fall helplessly to the floor.

"You're not as tough as Nathan, _Repo Man._"

"If you come back here, I'll kill you!"

"Try me, Nate. Your little girl isn't so innocent."

Nathan got to his knees, and groaned when he felt the strong hand of Graverobber against his jaw. Nathan tried to move his jaw around to loosen his grip, but that resulted in a tighter grip and him becoming light-headed.

"You lessen her meds further and you allow me to see her."

"Never!" Nathan spat. Graverobber pressed harder, and Nathan gurgled and he began seeing floaters in his sight. "Fine! Just the meds!" Nathan pleaded. Graverobber cast Nathan away from him, and sighed angrily.

"I will always find into your house. You can't keep her from me."

"What are you to her?"

"More than you'll ever be." Graverobber murmured as he quickly turned on his heel, and stormed out of the lab.

* * *

_Author's Note: I do not own anything Repo! related._


	11. No One Knows I'm Gone

_Chapter 10 – No One Knows I'm Gone_

Late night walks were always not the safest in Sanitarium Square. You could risk getting your neck shot up with cheap Zydrate or a repossessed organ. The carnival had happened a few days prior, and the smell of burnt popcorn still floated in the air. Graverobber sat upon the Bridge over looking the barren square smoking a cigarette. The headache and stress all accumulated once he left the Wallace Household. He should have put a scalpel through Nathan's heart, or worse.

But dearest Shilo would be left without a father then. He sighed dramatically as he flicked the cigarette from his sight. He pondered on what would Nathan do to Shilo once he saw her again . . . would Nathan speak of him? Of the incest? Or hurt her?

Graverobber didn't know what would happen to the people inside that demonic house, and no one ever would. He scooted off the railing of the bridge, and stood on his boot-clad feet. It was about the witching hour when he decided to head back to the Wallace household.

* * *

Shilo was awakened by the sound of pounding against her mahogany door. The knocking was insistent and loud—very loud. Shilo grumbled as she stood, and made her way to the door. She realized however that she still adorned Graverobber's clothes! She quickly went to reach for her robe, but the door was thrown open. Nathan clambered in after the door; the ring of keys jingling in his hand.

"Dad! I'm getting dressed!" Shilo feigned as she covered herself up with the robe. She could see the blood seeping through her father's clothes, and Nathan's posture seemed ridged, dangerous, and _predatory_.

"Don't fucking play dumb with me! I know what you're doing!" Nathan growled as he took two angry steps forward. Shilo could see the scalpel clutched in his left hand ready to swing at any moment.

"I'm just changi—"

"I know he was here! He fucking cut me!" Nathan yelled as he stumbled forward, right hand pressed to his chest.

"I can stitch that for you."

"No! You need to be punished first! Bad girls are punished!" He continued as he roughly grabbed her wrist, and spun her around. Shilo cried out when both her arms were pinned behind her back, and she was forced to lay face first into the bed. She felt her father rip the shirt from her back and begin pricking her skin with the scalpel.

"Would you rather be cut or spanked, precious?" He murmured incoherently. Shilo felt the sting of a cut to her lower back and she cried out as the pain radiated throughout her whole nervous system.

Nathan stepped back for a moment to unbuckle his belt. He unloosed it from his trousers, and held it tightly in one fist. The black leather curled into his hand perfectly, and he then brought the harsh leather down on Shilo's back with a horrifying crack. The blood curdling screech that escaped from Shilo's lips could be heard even at the top of the GeneCo building.

* * *

Graverobber stopped when he heard the high pitch wail of a woman in distress. He wasn't even a block from the Wallace house when he stopped. He immediately hastened his step, and almost broke out into a full-out run he heard the crying he had come accustomed to.

It wasn't hard to break into the house—he had done it countless times before. The hardest thing to do was to stand in the threshold of Shilo's room, and see her own father take her from behind roughly with a scalpel in one hand and his belt in the other. Graverobber rushed forward to knock Nathan to the ground. He turned to Shilo to wrap his coat around her, and settle her on the bed.

Nathan groaned from the floor, and Graverobber could make out the scalpel that wasn't clutched in Nathan's hand anymore. The scalpel now dug into Nathan's stomach gushed with blood. Graverobber could hear the whimpers coming from the little girl who had just turned sixteen. She should have been out getting her license now, being normal, partying, or getting into trouble—not being raped viciously by her father.

"What the fuck did I tell you, Nathan? You touch her and I would kill you!" Graverobber bellowed as he grabbed the lapels of Nathan's coat, and shoved him against the wall opposite of Shilo's bed. Nathan cried out as his back caught the corner of the piano, and he panted as his body painfully throbbed. He watched as Graverobber pulled the scalpel from his own stomach, and Graverobber waved it dangerously in front of his face.

"Since you didn't heed my warning; I'll make sure you'll never do _it _again." Graverobber chuckled darkly before savagely bringing the scalpel down upon Nathan's still hard manhood. The scream that came out of Nathan's mouth was close to that of a girl seeing a spider—it was quite pathetic. The sawing from the scalpel finally did Nathan in, and he collapsed heavily onto the Graverobber. He threw Nathan off of him, and quickly stabbed the scalpel into Nathan's dismembered private part and tossed both out Shilo's window. Nathan would survive—he would just need GeneCo to give him a new dick.

Graverobber sat on the edge of Shilo's bed softly petting the ratted wig. She looked peaceful now that she wasn't rigid or on edge. She was off in dream land—away from Nathan's sinful desires, away from her mother's shadow, and away from his corruption . . . Graverobber sighed as he grabbed the notebook next to Shilo's bed along with a pen.

* * *

Shilo's eyes fluttered open when her body felt well rested. She yawned feebly as she turned under the blankets to face her bed stand. She awkwardly quirked an eyebrow when she rolled over a piece of paper. She carefully pulled the paper out from under her back, and unfolded it.

_Shilo,_

_ I won't be around for awhile, my dear. Last night was mostly my fault, and I've realized that my corruption is hurting you more than benefitting you. Nathan will be returned to you fully intact, and hopefully he won't be harming you anymore. If he does, you know the right people. This isn't goodbye, bug—just a see you soon._

_ Signed, Clarence aka Your Friendly Neighborhood Graverobber_

_P.S. Hell above and heaven below all the trees are gone . . . the rain made such a lovely sound to those who are six feet under ground. The Leaves will bury every year and no one knows I'm gone . . ._

Shilo sniffled slightly at the letter, and looked over to the open window. The curtains blew lightly, and she made her way to the window with a small limp to her step. She stepped onto her balcony, and she could make out a figure perched on her fence. She saw the casual smoke cascading from his nostrils as he sang quietly.

"_Live me golden tell me dark. Hide from Graveyard John. The moon is full here every night, and I can bathe here in his light. The leaves will bury every year and no one knows I'm gone . . ." **[1]**_

* * *

[1] The song Graverobber mentions in the letter and sings is No One Knows I'm Gone by Tom Waits

_Author's Note: I do not own anything Repo! related._


	12. 21st Century Cure

_Chapter 11 – 21st Century Cure_

Almost two years had gone by. A whole fucking two years and Shilo had not seen the Graverobber. She wept into her arm every night when she would hear the low wind blow against her window. It almost mocked his baritone burr. A seventeen year old girl shouldn't be waiting on anybody-she should be trying to figuring out herself rather than someone else. Shilo sighed as she wiped the black mascara from her cheeks, and looked down at her bag. Nathan was gone like he always was. He only came to see Shilo for about twenty minutes a day. Shilo carefully pulled her gas mask on as she made her way into the catacombs beneath her house. A torch in hand and a bag on the other shoulder she started her journey into the cob webbed labyrinth.

* * *

Graverobber lazily strutted into the graveyard for the second time that night. He had been trying to avoid Amber Sweet for the billionth time, and what better way to avoid than lounge in a graveyard for a few hours? He crouched down by an old sarcophagus, and laid his bag on the ground. Suddenly he heard a small voice sing out interrupting his pleasant silence.

"_This will be quick. It's my sight. I'll capture it, and then run back inside and be back home in time_." He watched as the tomb to Marni Wallace (mother, wife, and step-sister . . .) slowly opened, and a black haired shrew crawled out from its depths. The little girl crept quietly after her prey, and he noticed that she was after a bug. She had blossomed it seemed like since he last saw her. She had to be almost eighteen now.

"_Industrialization has crippled the globe . . ."_ He couldn't help himself, but to sing. Stealing, robbing, and well-singing were his forte. Sirens rang all threw out the area, but he didn't care. The search lights were poorly timed; but sometimes they would catch a glimpse of his coat blowing in the wind.

"Enjoy GeneCo's day and nighttime formulas of Zydrate."

"_Nature failed as technology spread_." He sang as he lightly placed the dim lantern on the coffin next to him.

"Ask a Gentern if Zydrate is right for you . . ." An intercom interrupted.

"_And in this wake a market erected_." He murmured as he pushed against the lid to the sarcophagus. It was rather light for a concrete slab. The girl squeaked as a light shined on her, and she grabbed a hold of her bug tightly and hid behind the headstone.

"Buying Zydrate from an unlicensed source is illegal."

"_An entire city built on top of the dead!_" The heavy body he clutched to made his muscles protest, but he harshly threw it to the ground and glanced at the girl hiding behind the tombstone in front of him. Her midnight hair was still intact and long, but he knew that it was a wig. Her skin had become more translucent since she didn't go outside as much. The only outside he guessed she'd ever ventured to now was her mother's tomb.

"_And you can finance your bones-and your kidneys. For every market a submarket grows . . ." _Graverobber slowly opened the flaps to his bag and began deciding which needle he should use. The rusty one that he had had for the past twenty years? Or the fresh one he had traded Nathan Wallace from the prior night? Decisions . . . decisions.

"No . . ." Shilo was in shock to see the man she had befriended crouching before her. Barely recognizing her or giving her a strong hug like he always had. He just kept to his trade and sang to her as the GeneCops swept the area with their full-automatics and flashlights.

"_But best you be punctual with making your payments; lest it be you on the concrete below . . ."_ He slipped the brand new syringe from his bag, and admired its shine. It seemed to just glint correctly with every flash of the flashlights the GeneCops wielded. He leaned towards Shilo has he hit the low note, and she tried squirming away from his smoldering gaze.

"_It's quick, it's clean . . . it's pure." _He loomed over the woman's decaying body below him, and slammed the syringe into her nose. A gurgling noise sounded as it was penetrated, and Graverobber began extracting the blue glow from the dead woman's nasal cavity.

"_It could change your life rest assured_." One vial down, he thought. He cleaned the needle poorly between his gloved fingertips, and slipped it back into his bag before shutting said bag.

"_It's the 21st Century Cure_." He grinned at Shilo as he held up the little vial in his monstrous hand. He waved it persuasively in front of her while singing.

"And _it's my job to steal and rob . . . _Graves!" He stood languidly, and then threw his arms out along with his ear piercing scream.

"Graverobbers on seven! Lock down, lock down!" GeneCops warned as Graverobber looked around at the lights bathing him.

"No! No!" Shilo screeched as she covered her ears. The sirens were blasting all around her, and she watched as Graverobber hoisted the body up on to his shoulder with a grunt. She quickly scampered off to her mother's tomb, but the door locked.

"It's locked!" She called out astonishingly.

"This way, kid!" He called after her as he ran towards a tomb.

"Wait, wait! You're going to get us caught!"

"Come on, ugh!" He groaned as he smacked the body harshly against the stone wall. Suddenly the wall gave way, and he tumbled into a mass grave. The room stunk of death, money, and Zydrate. "Jackpot!"

"_So why care for these petty obsessions? Your designer heart still beats with common blood! And what if you could have genetic perfection? Would you change who you are if you could? 'Cause it's quick! It's clean and it's pure._" He told the young girl of why he was so against surgery in a few lyrics, and he leaned down to capture the Zydrate of another victim. Once the blue glow was in the little glass vial he turned towards Shilo whilst shoving the vial in her face.

"_It could change your life—rest assured! It's the 21st Century Cure!_" He reprised as he stepped closer to Shilo. She dug her nails deeply into the dirt wall behind her. She had never been frightened by him. She never had a chance too since his kindness out ruled his horrifying nature, but now she had a voice bubbling at the bottom of her stomach telling her this was not the man she befriended years before. This man was tortured by society, inner turmoil, and something she couldn't pin.

"_This cannot be happening!_" She retorted as she pushed away from the wall. Graverobber leaned forward again, and did a half bow whilst smiling deviously at Shilo.

"_And it's my job to steal and rob . . . Graves!_" He bellowed again as GeneCops surrounded them He was shoved against the dirt wall while Shilo was violently grabbed through the hole and thrown to the ground. She screamed how she couldn't read, and cried loudly. Graverobber's heart sunk in his chest as he heard the growl of the Repo Man. Apparently Shilo had gone unconscious, but the Repo Man stepped through the hole. Graverobber could feel a cold leather hand on his neck, and he sucked in a quick breath.

"What did the Largos say about coming back here?"

"Fuck you."

"You're lucky they fixed me."

"You're lucky I didn't fucking massacre you in front of your daughter—but I have respect, sir."

"You were once a good man, Clarence."

"I wish I could say the same, Nathan."

"_Let them go._" Rotti Largo's voice screeched over the microphone, and Nathan harshly slammed Graverobber against the wall before walking back out the hole.

"Just you wait Repo Man! An eighteenth birthday is to be rolling around soon!" Graverobber smirked as he ran from the sight.

* * *

_Author's Note: I do not own anything Repo! related._


	13. Anywhere I Lay My Head

_Chapter 12 – Anywhere I Lay My Head_

The Renaissance always was a bad time for Graverobber. Many people were looking for fixes, and here he was laying low in a tent full of Zydrate. He had tried countless times already to escape, but the guard would turn his back every time Graverobber stood to retreat from the tent. He had collected a sufficient amount of Zydrate, but he just couldn't escape.

He could hear the crowd applaud as Mag cut the ribbon to the opera house. He could also hear the heart aching to leave. He had known Mag his whole life—she never would have stooped so low when she was a teenager . . . the world corrupted her so much. He tried to stand again, but growled as his hand was stabbed by a dirty syringe lying on the floor. The guard turned on his heel quickly as Graverobber dashed out of the tent.

He weaved in and out of all the people util he came across the back of a tent. He carefully plucked his scalpel from his boot, and began slicing at the tent material. He soon created a hole and poked his head through. A small creature stood off in the distance, and he almost laughed out loud when he saw Shilo Wallace standing there in shock.

"You're real?" Shilo couldn't believe Graverobber was back—again.

"Duh."

"Don't bother me!"  
"I'm sorry!"  
"You'll get me caught . . . I must get home."

"Follow me!" He exclaimed with a grin as he ripped open the tent fully. Shilo scampered over to him just as he spotted a Zydrate gun. He snatched it up quickly before taking off behind Shilo.

Sirens . . . again. Every time she has to run into the man on the outside world she it results with her getting chased by the fucking police. She hurriedly jumped onto the garbage truck, and sat down upon the muck. She glanced at him as he began to clean his needles quietly.

"Long time no see . . ."

"Yeah, kid. How have you been?" He responded.

"Fine—just more bored and sheltered." She retorted angrily. "You never came back." Beating around the bush was never a strong point in Shilo's character. Graverobber sighed as he put his needles down.

"I couldn't. "

"Why?"  
"I would be killed."

"Who would want to do that to you?"

"A lot of people, kid—"

"Don't call me that! I have a name, remember? You used to call me by my name! We used to be friends, we used to be something!" Shilo exclaimed as she pushed against Graverobber's body. He just popped his jaw in annoyance, and glanced back at the girl.

"I was protecting you—"

"Bullshit! You just wanted to get away from the little girl that kept you back." Graverobber ground his teeth even harder against each other. "All you ever wanted was to mooch off of me, and leave! All you ever do is flee! You can't stand being confronted!" Suddenly a hand wrapped around Shilo's neck, and Graverobber's face was right in front of her. She could see the angry expression plastered on his face. The sweat dripped down his face as he breathed heavily.

"I did it all for you! Why the fuck would I cut your dad's cock off? Just for the jolly for it! You don't fucking see it, Shilo because you're too goddamn naïve and young! You have no idea!" Graverobber surpassed the volume of Shilo's voice as he screamed at her. She really had no idea why she did the things for her that he did . . . he even really didn't know why he did them.

"I didn't know that what you did to, Nathan . . ." She squeaked out. Graverobber removed his hand from her neck, and went back to his side of the tent.

"I have a deal to keep with the Largos especially Amber—"

:I could see that your relationship has developed since I last saw you."

"Ki—Shilo it's been like that for years even before you were born. It's just business . . ."

"How old is Amber?"

"Thirty."

"She doesn't look it."

"Surgery."

"Duh."

Graverobber smirked at her mocking voice as he glanced back at her.

"I heard a long time ago that my house was haunted by some grave-robbers out in the cemetery. They called it the House Where Nobody lives."

"If I'm there it won't feel like that anymore, Shilo. You don't have to be alone anymore."

"I hope so." She whispered as she snuggled into his shoulder.

* * *

Author's Note: I do not own anything Repo! related.


	14. Midnight Lullaby

_Author's Note: This chapter contains **explicit** adult content. Enter at your own risk._

_~T_

* * *

_Chapter 13 - Midnight Lullaby_

The house felt eerie to him. He hadn't been in it in almost two years and he stood now in the foyer contemplating on keeping his shoes on or off. Shilo stood at the top of the grand stair case with just a small nightgown on. He was sure that Shilo wouldn't mind a bit of mud on her floor. He rushed up the stairs just as the fireplace began creaking. He pushed Shilo up the stairs, and barreled into her room. He slid expertly under her bed, and squeezed himself under it. Just as Shilo flopped under the covers Nathan busted into the room. He heaved quietly as he looked at his daughter.

"Honey? Are you awake?"

Shilo didn't respond. After a few moments Nathan slowly closed the door and Graverobber could hear his steps go down the stairs, and then exit the house. Shilo leaned down to her left to glance at Graverobber her bed, but suddenly a pair of arms were around her. She squealed as he pulled her towards his chest, and buried his head in the crook of her neck.

"That was a close one!" Shilo exclaimed.

"Not even close, bug." He chuckled as he laid down with Shilo in his arms.

"It's been awhile since we've been like this." Shilo whispered.

"Mhm." Graverobber mumbled with a content tone. Shilo wiggled in his grasp, and went to sit above him. She eyed his boots, and he shrugged innocently. She unlaced his boots, and threw them to the ground. She had never really had anybody else's shoes in her room . . . She straddled his waist, and she smiled down at him. He returned the smile wearily, and soon her lips were upon his. He groaned as her tongue swept across his lips, and he hurriedly grasped her upper arms.

"Shilo . . . " Graverobber breathed as he massaged her arms. Shilo looked to the corner of her room awkwardly. He let one hand rise up to caress her cheek, and he smiled assuring at her.

"You can say no."

"But I want it."

"You seem conflicted."

"I'm just confused on how it works . . . I've never done any work when Daddy-"

"Don't talk about him. It's just us right now, okay? I can show you if you'd like." Graverobber chuckled as he slowly rose from his laying position to sit. He held Shilo in his arms as she straddled his thighs. He looked at the pretty girl before him and now understood Nathan's lust. She looked so much like Marni-Marni was a beautiful woman . . . she always had been. That's how she caught the eye of Rotti and Nathan. Graverobber sighed as he thought on Nathan's evil nature . . . he would have to tell Shilo about the poisoning soon. He felt horrible for almost tricking her, but he had come to realization. He loved her. He had never done such things for anybody in his whole life-not his mother, not Marni, and not Nathan. He had done it all for her because he loved her. He grinned to himself as he stared into the brown abyss of her eyes . . . oh, how he loved her.

He flipped them over quickly, and he kissed her ardently. His hands traveled quickly up Shilo's body, and he could feel her laughter against his mouth. He detached his mouth from hers, and glanced down at her. She had a healthy glow to her flushed face, and she was blushing. He missed the blush against her procelain skin whenever he made a crude joke or touched her in an electrified spot. Shilo's hands rested on his powerful shoulders as he dived into her neck and began suckling the pure skin there.

She hummed quietly against his ear, and he grinned as he ran his hands down the front of her nightgown. She groaned as his hands slowly skimmed the edge of her breasts. She was sick, but she wasn't deformed. Graverobber raised his head out of her neck, and admired the hickey forming on her neck. He fingered it with the rough pad of his pointer finger before edging the sleeves of her nightgown down her arms. Shilo shivered as his cold hands shimmied her nightgown down. He got it to the top of her bosom, and he flattened his tongue against her soft cleavage. Shilo moaned loudly as she pulled the long hair adorning his head. Graverobber smirked to himself as he brought the gown lower and lower. Soon it was bunched at Shilo's waist as Graverobber gave her breasts all the attention they deserved. Shilo grinded her teeth together to stop herself from letting a large moan out. Graverobber came up for air as he caressed the side of her face.

"Don't hold it in . . . he ain't home." Graverobber said as he leaned down to kiss her dry lips. Her mouth was quite dry from having it open. She kissed back sloppily, but he didn't care. He held the back of her head as he flipped them over so he was on bottom. His coat had been flung across the room previously, and now naive Shilo worked at the buttons on his shirt. Graverobber watched the teenager pop the small buttons. He let his hands run up her thighs and breasts. Soon his shirt was unbuttoned and Shilo was weaving her hands through his thick chest hair. His chest was nice built, and she could feel the strength of his pectorals behind the skin. She leaned down to kiss a badly stitched scar below his left pectoral, and his breath hitched loudly. Graverobber's hands tightened against Shilo's nimble hips. He suddenly turned the tables, and he was looming above her. He hurriedly kissed her belly button, and she giggled contently. He slowly ventured down, and began tracing his tongue from hip bone to hip bone. Shilo madly grabbed the sheets below her, and arched her back. Graverobber placed a firm hand on her stomach to flatten her, and glanced up at her with his inky blue eyes.

"Whoa, there." He whispered as his hands travelled back down over her hips, and hooked themselves in her panties. He dragged them down her creamy thighs, and tossed them somewhere behind him. He leaned heavily on his forearms, and kissed her forehead. Shilo let her hands brush down his upper body, and she curled her fingers around his belt. She felt the cool metal against her bare middriff. She fingered the skull belt buckle before she undid it. She unzipped the tight pants, and began sliding them down. Once his jeans were off he kneelled before her in a pair of black boxer-briefs. She noticed the obvious bulge, and she let her small toes inch up his thigh. She let her foot caress his manhood for a few seconds before she hooked her largest toe in the waist band and pulled his boxers down. He carefully maneuvered out of his boxers, and sat on his haunches palming himself as he took in the sight before him.

Seventeen years ago he would never seem himself in this compromising situation with his dead step-sister's daughter. Shilo was too beautiful for her own good, and here a thirty-seven year old man was mounting a girl twenty years younger than him. Graverobber's eyes switched to a mournful expression, and he looked away from the jail-bait before him. Shilo slowly rose from her position on the bed, and touched his rough jaw gingerly. She caressed his chiseled jaw before planting a light kiss at the corner of his mouth. He looked down at her with a smoldering gaze . . . Oh how he wanted to love her thoroughly.

"Age doesn't matter here. It's just you and me, remember?" Shilo recalled his words from before as she pulled him down on top of her. Graverobber caught himself with his forearms as he lightly rested his forehead against her's.

"Shilo I have to tell you-oh!" He wanted to confess to her. He wanted to tell her all his sins, but he couldn't when he was balls deep inside her tight cavern. He was blindsided against everything. Shilo moaned hoarsely as she wrapped her porcelain legs around his waist. He rocked backwards on his knees to test the waters-Shilo dug her nails deeply into his shoulder blades. He knew that half moon cuts would be imprinted on his skin as he thrust harder against her. He let his hand leave the bed spread, and followed her clean skin down to her center. He pressed against her, and Shilo's nails went impossibly further into his skin. He groaned as the feeling surrounding him was unbearable. She was almost too tight . . . even after her father wrecked her. He rubbed against her to get her closer so he get her off before he blew his own top off. He saw the blush slowly gather around her chest, and appear lower and lower as she got closer.

Suddenly she gripped around his member painful as she let out a satisfied wail. She clutched at his wet hair as she whispered his true name in his ear. He quickly pulled out of the teenager, and dumped his seed onto her stomach with a strangled groan. He hadn't thought of putting on a condom before she surprised him, but this was the next best thing. Shilo breathed heavily as he slumped against her. He could feel his stickiness against his stomach, and he rolled over so he was on his back. Shilo immediately curled into his side as she scratched her nails against his chest.

"So how bad is my back?" Graverobber grinned as he wrapped an arm around Shilo's sweaty body.

"You're such a egotistical jerk." Shilo joked as she snuggled even deeper into his side. "You weren't even that good."

"Oh says the teenager to the adult." Graverobber chuckled. "I have had other women than just you, my love."

"Well let's not talk about them, eh?" Shilo retorted. Graverobber nodded and began petting her bare shoulder. Her wig was slightly askew so he fixed it affectionately. "Weren't you going to tell me something before . . .? "

"It can wait until you wake up. You're positively exhausted." He exaggerated as she yawned.

"I suppose." Shilo sighed as she closed her eyes. Graverobber began closing his own when he heard her call his name.

"What?"

"Thank you for everything. I never said thank you."

"You're welcome, Shilo. Anything for you." He whispered the last bit as he rested his head on the plush pillow and fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

_Author's Note: I do not own anything Repo! related._


	15. I Never Talk to Strangers

_**Chapter 14 - I Never Talk to Strangers**_

Graverobber woke up to an urgent Shilo shaking him violently. She apparently had thrown her clothes on already and was shoving his own in his face. He mumbled to himself, and then looked at the clock. He had only slept two hours since their tryst. He sat up slowly, and put his clothes on as Shilo opened the door to her bedroom and went down the stairs. After he buckled his belt he followed impatient Shilo down the stairs. He could see a figure standing outside the Wallace home along with a white car parked just behind the figure.

"Shilo, can you come down please? So as we can speak."

"Shilo! We don't know who that is!" Graverobber whispered harshly into his ear as he clutched her hips.

"I do." Shilo retorted as she went down the rest of the stairs. Graverobber watched Shilo slip from his grasp, and run down the stairs to open the door. "State your business."

"Business?"

"What do you want?" Graverobber growled as he stepped down with Shilo.

"Clarence?" Mag said incredulously.

"Mag!" Graverobber exclaimed as he ripped open the door. Mag glided over to him, and embraced him in a hug. He patted her awkwardly, and then let go.

"Shilo, thank you for letting me in." Mag whispered as she closed the door. "I wanted to finally meet you . . ."

"You can't be here." Graverobber insistently hissed.

"Nathan is no threat to me."

"He is when he was hired to kill _you!_" Graverobber growled as he clutched Mag's wrist. Shilo watched as Mag's over dramatic eyes locked onto Graverobber's. She could see behind Mag's eyes the emotion she held for Graverobber. She glanced at him as he looked down at Mag . . . she could almost see the same emotion leaving him.

"Clarence-"

"Mag, Clarence . . . how did you get in here?" Nathan's soft voice echoed through out the house. Nathan set down his doctor's bag as he stared at the trio in his foyer. Graverobber let go of Mag's wrist as he hurriedly rushed to Shilo. He grabbed her quickly, and held her to him.

"Daddy . . ."

"Nathan, how are you?"

"I'm busy , Mag." Nathan growled as he walked towards Shilo. "It's your bed time, Shilo."

"Nathan, just hear us out-"

"I don't want to hear your pity, Clarence. You've done enough to my daughter! What did you break into here just to see her?"

"No, I came through your front door. I came here to give your daughter the time of her life! You ruined every aspect of _that _field for her!" Graverobber said through his teeth as he went to stand directly in front of Nathan.

"You wouldn't dare touch my daughter. You're twenty years older than her."

"You're thirty!-and her father!" Suddenly a hard fist came down against Graverobber's jaw. He groaned out as he smacked the floor. He could feel his lip splitting as he moved his bloody lips around.

"It's late! I want all of you out of my house!" Nathan screamed as he clutched Shilo, and threw her towards the stairs. "And you!" He seethed as grabbed Graverobber's long hair. Graverobber hissed in pain as Nathan dragged him towards the door. Mag was already there, but she wasn't being forced out like him. He was still shirtless and he didn't have his shoes. Nathan ripped open the door, and pushed Graverobber out and onto his knees.

"You touch her again, and I swear I'll kill you!" Nathan yelled as he slammed the door. He could hear Shilo screaming at her father as he groaned on the concrete step.

"Clarence, come on." Mag whispered as she held out a hand. He quickly got to his feet, and rushed towards the door. He began banging against the glass with the palm of his hands.

"Let me in, you bastard! If _you _touch her, _I'll _kill _you!" _Graverobber wailed as he dropped to his knees in front of the door. Mag placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I have a plan, Clarence. You will be able to get your vengence . . . have you told Shilo . . ."

"She doesn't know about his poisoning. I was going to tell her, but you showed up." Graverobber sighed as he began walking down the path way with Mag. A Marie Antoinette-looking body guard opened the door to the white car for Mag.

"You coming?"

"Yeah," He said as he climbed in after Mag. He watched as she took off her veil, and then looked at him.

"I miss when you were blind." He stated seriously.

"Why cause I couldn't tell you how ugly you were?"

"Thanks for pulling on the heart strings, Maggie." He clamped his lips shut after the endearment slipped from his lips.

"You haven't called me that in years."

"I haven't seen you since Mars died."

"I missed you."

"I did too."

"Shilo noticed something between us, and I noticed something between you two." Mag inquired.

"I-"

"You don't have to tell me you love her . . . Your relationship is a bit . . . _odd, _but I've seen weirder." Mag laughed as she toyed with the lace on her sleeve.

"Thanks, Maggie. You know she didn't believe me when I told her you were my first kiss."

"No one would."

"You weren't first in just kissing."

"I wouldn't tell little Shilo that." Mag winked before taking a glass of sherry from her bodyguard.

"What is your plan?"

"Marni is still in the Wallace Household . . . the body is in the hallway right by Shilo's bedroom. If you take it, he will come." Mag explained. Graverobber nodded as he placed his head in his hands.

"I can only imagine what he is doing to her right now." Graverobber's voice cracked. Mag leaned forward as she placed her glass down. She put her hand on the side of his face and rubbed gently.

"Don't think of that. Think of tomorrow. Think of the end of a legacy, Clarence because you will be a cause in it." Mag told him in a soft voice before kissing his forehead affectionately.

* * *

_Author's Note: I do not own anything Repo! related._


	16. Watch Her Disappear

_**Author's Note: I had a little injury at work so now I get a week off for myself to write and what not, and have been in a recent rut so I have turned to writing.**_

_**~T**_

* * *

_Chapter 15 - Watch Her Disappear_

Graverobber lingered outside of the Wallace house after Mag had dropped him off. He watched Shilo's window closely, and he could hear the father and daughter arguing. Once the light went out in Shilo's room, he quickly scaled the side of the building, and hoisted himself over the railing. The window was open to her bedroom surprisingly. Nathan just made this too easy. He stepped into Shilo's freezing room, and gazed at her for a moment. She was so silent as she breathed in and out quietly. He crept towards her bed, and sat down on the plush comforter. He brushed the black hair from her sweaty forehead, and then placed a small kiss to her crinkled forehead.

He stood up after caressing her cheek, and then he made his way towards the door. He opened it without as much as a squeak, and he slithered down the hallway. His step sister's holograms followed him down the corridor. He stopped at one in particular, and traced the blue edges of Marni's cheek. He sighed, and then quickly looked over to the end of the hallway to see the preserved body of Marni Wallace. The veil covered her face, which held no eyes. He walked slower towards the glass, and he heard the door to Shilo's door open. He quickly hid behind the corner of the corridor. He saw Shilo quietly walk down the stairs and out the front door. Graverobber padded over to the window, and took his elbow and smashed in the glass. It shattered the glass viciously, and he hurriedly climbed into the room. He petted the dead skin of his step sister. The skin crackled under his touch, and petted the dress that he remembered as a kid. He had given it to her as a wedding gift . . . it had costed him a fortune and it was even harder to find a decent dress. He hoisted the dead weight in his arms, and looked twice around the corridor before taking off down the hall to Shilo's room and escaping through the window.

* * *

Dropping off the body had been easy, but when he was greeted with a dark room he felt weary. He looked back at the dead woman in the chair, but was suddenly clocked in the face with something hard. All he remembered seeing was fake auburn hair and half a face.

He awoke probably only twenty minutes later to realize he was hanging upside down. He groaned as he felt around his head. His fingers grazed the bump on his head as he heard petite foot steps coming towards him. He was alert as the footsteps grew closer . . . it was probably Amber coming to finish him off.

"Who's there stay back?" _**[1]**_

"Um, do you have my cure?"

"Kid, is that you?" He called incredlously. Shilo fiddled with her bag trying ignore that it was Graverobber she had to face.

"I'm here to earn my cure."

"Your cure? Is that what this is about?" He growled back. "Sorry, that fucking Amber cleaned me out, but maybe later. I'll hook you up later, just help me down!" He told her. He didn't want her to know just yet that her cure was right in front of her. That all she needed to do was stop taking the medicine.

"The drug."

"Yeah, the drug-your cure its-!" He was going to let it slip out, but she interrupted him.

"The drug!"

"Help me down! I'll score some!" He said as she hurriedly rushed to him, and crouched before him. He saw her notice the body next to him.

"How about her, she's right beside."

"Yeah, so? I'm out of Zydrate."

"I need the Zydrate."

"It's like a nightlight."

"You're beautiful." He slipped in real quickly as he handed her the needle. She needed to see her mother. She needed to know!

"It's easy."

"You don't mean-"

"It's so easy."

"I don't think-"

"Don't think!" He assertively said as he let his hand brush her cheek. "You've got to smack it into her skull."

"She won't feel it?"

"No." He said affectionately as Shilo finally gave in, and stuck the needle up the woman's nose. Before she could take the needle out after she collected the Zydrate the lights flickered on and she gasped at the woman below her.

"Mom?"

"Shi, help me down!" He called again.

"What are you doing with my Mother?!" She screeched as she pushed him. His body swung like a pinata as he pleaded with her to cut him down. She watched his wallet fall from his pocket, and she crouched back down to pick it up. She slowly opened up the dirty wallet to find a picture. The picture was very old before her time, but she recognized the people in it. It was definitely Graverobber with one arm slung around Blind Mag and him kissing the cheek of no other than Marni . . . her mother. She put the wallet in her back pocket as slipped the knife from his boot and began cutting the rope. He hit the floor in a large heap and groaned as all the blood rushed to his head.

"So, Graverobber want to tell me how you know my Mother?"

"Kid, please-"

"My name is Shilo!" She yelled as she threw the Zydrate at him. It clanked against his chest, and then shattered onto the floor.

"I had nothing to do-"

"You're lying. You always stuttered when you lie." Shilo growled.

"It isn't a story for me to tell."

Suddenly the intercom screeched loudly and Graverobber covered his ears.

"Bring me Graverobber and you will get your cure."

"So you're here to bring me to Rotti then? Huh, kid? Selling me out?" He seethed as he stood on weary feet. He sighed when he heard no answer from Shilo. "Didn't I say the world was cruel, didn't I?" **_[2]_**

"You did, you did."

"Then tell me how this happened . . . what I did wrong . . . tell me why! Can we just go home Shi and forget night?" Graverobber growled.

"Then tell me how to act, tell me what to say. All you've ever told me, every word is a lie!" She growled as she pushed his chest harshly. "Didn't you say you'd protect me? Didn't you?"

"I tried, I tried."

"Is that how you'd help me is it?"

"I tried!"

"Don't help me anymore! Someone has replaced you! Dad told me all about you! Go and die!" He watched her storm off after seeing the mangled mess of Mag dead on the stage with a scalpel to her eye. Only Repo Man could do such handy work.

"Didn't raise you? Didn't I? Then Nathan took my Shilo-he's to blame!" He yelled as he threw he jacket off, and started walking towards the door. "Have I failed Shilo? Then let me die! And let the monster rise!" He screamed to the peeling ceiling as he stormed out of the room out to kill Nathan Wallace.

* * *

[1] This is the start to a cut song called Needle into a Bug, which happens to be my favorite song.

[2] This is the start to the song Let the Monster Rise, I replaced Nathan's part with Graverobber's.

I also mention the cut subplot of Marni Wallace's body snatching.

~T

_Author's Note: I do not own anything Repo! related._


	17. Picture in a Frame

_**Author's Note: Please do not kill me for the amount of feels you will be feeling at the end of this. Also it's quite fucked up and confusing towards the end so if you have questions just PM me.**_

_**~T**_

* * *

_Chapter 16 - Picture in a Frame_

Graverobber stormed out onto the stage as Rotti Largo and his clan stared back at him. Nathan stood next to his daughter holding her affectionately. He glanced to the floor to see massive amounts of blood. He suddenly saw the crumpled mess of Mag on the floor.

"Maggie!" He stuttered out as he ran over to Mag's corpse, and leaned over her. He could feel the tears pressing into the back of his eyes. Mag was his first for everything . . . first friend, first love, first kiss . . . How could Nathan do this to Mag? He was her friend! He loved her to! Just as much as he loved Marni. He held her face in his hands and wiped the blood trails from her cheeks that came from her eyes. They were missing.

"That's not fair!" Graverobber roared angrily as he stood on weak feet that could slip out from under him any moment. "Those were Marni's eyes! She _gave _them to her!" _**[1]**_

"They were GeneCo's." Rotti said.

"I'll kill you both." Graverobber growled as he charged towards Rotti and Nathan. As he passed Luigi Largo a knife mysterious found its way into his side. Graverobber groaned as he fell to the ground, and blood spewed to the floor.

"Clarence!" Shilo called out as he fell to the floor. Shilo tried to go aid Clarence, but her father held her back. Nathan held his daughter tighter as Graverobber rolled around on the floor holding his side. He had worse injuries than this, get up old man . . . Graverobber told himself.

"You've succeeded all my plans."

"More than you could say for Amber." Luigi laughed as he stepped forward.

"More than I could say for you!" Rotti retorted.

"What?"

"Or your just as worthless brother."

"Aww . . ." Pavi tried frowning, but his sick grin stayed in place.

"I just want to get my cure." Shilo interrupted the family banter before it could get any worse. She could see the anger boiling over in everyone's eyes especially Rotti's. Whatever Rotti wanted he would get . . . and apparently at the moment it wasn't going his way.

"And I promise to deliver."

"Don't you lay a hand on her!" Graverobber interjected.

"Hold your tongue before an elder." Nathan growled.

"Touch her and I swear I'll kill you!" Graverobber seethed as he went to balance his weight on both knees. Graverobber looked at the small girl across the room, and pleaded with her through his eyes. This girl he stood by forever and he would die for her.

"Bring it on you cheap imposter!" Nathan and Rotti said at the same time as the henchgirls tasered Graverobber. He groaned loudly as the pain radiated throughout his body.

"Even though I'm terminally ill!" The curtain opened and the whole crowd gasped at the blood on the floor and the group of people upon the stage. "I'm dying, you idiots."

"Please don't say you ain't dying father." Luigi and Pavi said to their father.

"So have I have my perfect end-"

"A tale befitting any opera!"

"An ending only I could spin."

"Ending you will be my pleasure!" Graverobber said to both of them as he watched the feet move around him.

"I no longer trust you, Graverobber."

"You can never trust a monster!" Pavi and Luigi told Shilo as they stood beside her cradling her between their bodies.

"And there's more beneath his mask!" Rotti pointed at Graverobber who just looked at the ground.

"Did you know he's your uncle?" Pavi and Luigi said at the same time with sick smiles plastered on their face.

"She's my step-sister!" Graverobber called out to the crowd, to anybody. "Shilo, believe me!"

"Half siblings don't count apparently." Pavi and Luigi growled sarcastically to Shilo as they pulled her towards them. Graverobber glanced to the crowd looking for a person who could help. No one knew of his secret . . . not even Marni. They had had the same mother . . . Marni's father however had taken in their mother after Clarence was born. Marni never knew that was her true mother.

"That's not the worse fib!" Graverobber yelled and pointed at Nathan.

"Someone tell me what is going on!" Shilo screamed over the crowd.

"Tell her!" Graverobber continued as Pavi ran around the crowd riling them up. He went to stand on both feet while holding his side in.

"Let's leave! Let's leave." Nathan said over everyone. "No more! No more!"

"Tell her! Tell her!" He grabbed Nathan's throat, and threw him to the ground. However Nathan took him down with him.

"May I introduce you to the men who made you sick?" Rotti smiled sadisticly as he held Shilo in his grasp. Nathan and Graverobber stared menacingly at Rotti as he let out their dark secret that involved Shilo. "They poisoned all your medicine . . ." Graverobber tried to stand, but a henchgirl from behind kicked his side. Nathan went to stand, but slipped on the blood and was soon shocked by the henchgirl's taser. "Argh!" They both called out in unison as the withered in pain.

"I can't breathe!" Shilo exclaimed as she started to hyperventilation. How could they do this to her? How could Graverobber lie about being her _actual _uncle? He was just like her father!

"You've got to fight through it!" Rotti retorted as he tried to help her stand correctly.

"Someone, please, please help my daughter . . ." Nathan said to the crowd with a sympathetic face.

"I've decieved the only one that matters!" Graverobber cried out to himself.

"Need to know, it's not your fault . . . it's us who failed you." Nathan and Graverobber both said to Shilo as she fell to the floor almost in tears.

"It's their medicine!"

"It's our medicine!"

"It's your medicine?" She said with crackling voice. Graverobber's eyes soften at her voice, and Nathan held out a hand to try to touch his Shilo.

"We're the cause of all your sickness." They whispered quickly before they were both silenced by the taser. Shilo's world spun around her before she slapped against the hard floor.

_Here's to medicine . . ._

She saw her past memories fly by. Meeting Graverobber for the first time and the gifts he left behind. The way her father treated her, the bad and the good. She even saw Mag fly by with her glossy eyes and charm . . . Shilo awoke in a pool of blood. She wondered for a moment whose blood it was. She saw both her father and Graverobber tied back to back by rope and their heads droopy. She stood on weak feet as her pounding relentlessly. She couldn't even take a step without the blood sticking to her boots. She suddenly ran into Rotti, and he smiled down at her.

"Your mother once promised her love to me. Had she never fled, you'd be mine. Deny both of them now, for the world to see." He announced as he brought out a pistol, and held it in front of young Shilo. "Kill one."

"Kill one!"

"No!" Shilo gasped as she held the gun limply in her hand.

"And I'll leave you GeneCo."

"What?" Luigi screeched as he threw a bag of popcorn into the air. The bag sailed far back into the crowd as Pavi unwrapped his arm from a Gentern.

"All of it?" Pavi wondered.

"Oh, yes!" Rotti exclaimed as he reached into his pocket to pull out his will.

"Oh, no!" Pavi yelled after standing up and hurrying over to his brother to try to get to the stage quickly.

"So witness it, people! All I have to do is sign the paper, all you have to do is pull the trigger! I want you to do what is right."

"You want to pay me to kill my _family_?" She spat the last word as she was backed up into the corner of the stage. She was angry at both of them, but she wouldn't kill them. She would still do anything for Graverobber despite him lying about being her _real_ Uncle, but her father . . . his crimes couldn't go nonpunishable she thought. She looked at the silver gun before shaking her head. "I am not a murderer."

"But you share you Dad's genetics . . . what if he passed this to you?"

"I don't have to share his choices."

"Didn't you say you were infected, didn't you?" Rotti growled. Shilo went to walk off the stage, but she was stopped when she saw the rising of Graverobber's and Clarence's heads. They looked delirious, but Nathan's eyes burned through her own retinas.

"I poisoned you . . . I'm worse than Rotti imprisoned you. I couldn't lose, what have I done? Forgive me, Shilo I drugged your blood. Oh, God what have I done to you?" He growled out the last part. Graverobber fought against the restraints viciously.

"He's lying so you won't kill him, Shilo! That's Repo Man talking! That isn't your father!" Graverobber told Shilo who stared at her father. His eyes were not those of the kind hearted Nathan Wallace they were hard and cold just how they had been when he sneaked into her room every night to indulge in her. Rotti lifted the gun to shoot Nathan, but Shilo quickly snatched it from his grasp and pointed it at him.

"You used my mother's death to use my father. You use both their debt to use me to." Shilo bravely stood up to the CEO as he stared at her.

"They both deserved whatever happened to them. They needed me, and so do you!" He seethed as he pointed his pudgy finger at her. He suddenly felt a cough rising, and he couldn't hold it in. He began hacking loudly as Graverobber caught the attention of Shilo. This would be his only chance to admit to her why he did all he did for her.

"Remember my mistakes, remember you can change. Remember that I love you! I'm sorry that I failed you . . . remember that it's up to you to go and shape your life into one that's worthy of remembering." Graverobber told her as tears started leave his eyes. He didn't want to die . . . he had to much to offer Shilo. He loved her. He knew he loved her more than Nathan did. Everyone on the stage looked around at each other, and suddenly Rotti lunged towards Shilo and grasped the gun. It slipped from his bloody palms immediately and was casted over to Nathan.

Nathan struggled violently to reach the gun. He wanted Rotti and Clarence dead. He could have Shilo _all _to himself. What a joy that would be again to have his _Marni _back . . . Shilo looked just like her. Nathan grasped the gun between his tied hands, and quickly took a sloppy shot at Graverobber behind him. Graverobber screamed as the bullet clipped his ear, and then flew out into the audience. Someone gasped in pain out there, but Graverobber couldn't hear through the ringing in his ear. Nathan thinking he had finished off Graverobber aimed back at his daughter and the CEO who were fight to stand to their feet. His clumsy hands found his target. When Rotti Largo stood the bullet Nathan shot went straight through his stomach, but lodged itself in Shilo's chest. They both fell heavily onto the ground.

Nathan in horror dropped the gun, and began biting at the rope viciously. Graverobber came to, and looked down at his boot. How could he forget the second knife there? He deftly snatched it in his hand, and began sawing at the rope in front of him. He was free before Nathan even had a chance of freeing one arm. Graverobber crouched down to hold the gun in his hand, and he stared at Nathan with as much anger as he had when he found out about Marni's death . . . the death of his sister.

"I thought you were as bad as me . . . I was wrong." He whispered before he plugged Nathan straight through the left eye. That was for you, Maggie he thought to himself. He stood after shooting his brother in law, and looked behind him. He suddenly realized Shilo was on the ground gasping. He rushed over to Shilo was groaning at the pain in her chest.

"Shilo!"

"Clarence . . ." She whispered as she touched his face.

"What do you need? Where does it hurt, kid?" He hurriedly spoke. One of her hand's left his neck, and placed it over her heart.

"I can get you a new heart, baby. Just hold on." He smiled as he kissed her hand.

"Somebody please! Help!" He called to the crowd. He could see the hustling of Genterns in the background. He turned back to Shilo was starting to bleed from the mouth.

"Kid, don't close your eyes. Not now!" He said sadly as he slapped her face.

"Clarence?"

"Yeah?" He sniffled.

"I didn't know I loved you so much."

"Don't say that you're going to live." He retorted.

"I forgive you. I love you no matter what you are . . . my friend, my uncle, or my lover. Sing me a song?" Shilo said as she kissed his thumb.

_"I love you, baby and I always will. I love you baby and I always will ever since I put your picture in a frame."_ _**[2]** _Soon a gentern was over, and was checking her status. Shilo had slowly closed her eyes as Graverobber sang to her in his melodic voice.

"She needs a new heart stat . . . the bullet wedged itself into it." The woman said.

"We have no more hearts, ma'am." A young scalpel slut/gentern retorted from above them. Graverobber glanced down at the gun in his hand.

"I can give you a heart."

"Sir, we don't have much time to do that many surgeries." The woman responded.

"You do if I kill myself."

"Sir, I wouldn't recommend that . . ."

"It's like that old comic book Sin City . . . Hartigan and Nancy . . ." _**[3]**_ He told himself as he lifted the gun to his mouth. The metal was cold inside his mouth and it hurt his jaw to be stretched so much. "An old man dies, a young girl lives." He continued before he pulled the trigger. He flew backwards onto the stage as the back of his head splattered onto the stage and more blood littered the stage.

_We will always have each other in our time of need . . . Shilo you're the world to me _. . .

* * *

_[1] This is a mention at the cut subplot that Marni had given Mag her eyes._

_[2] This song is called Picture in a Frame by Tom Waits_

_[3] This is a reference to the comic book/film Sin City_

_Author's Note : I do not own anything Repo! related._


	18. Epilogue

_**Author's Note: Here is your mighty fine epilogue people.**_

_**~T**_

* * *

_Epilogue_

His wheel chair had been creaky for the past year. Rust had started to invade his wheels. It wasn't like he went anywhere but here in this dank mausoleum. He let his chair stop just in front of the stone casket. He had low morals in life, but he would never rob _her _grave. This was her place. This is where she was meant to be from the start. She would have been better off dead than having to deal with a love sick uncle, a rapist father, and having to live in the shadow of her mother.

This was her tomb, and here she would lie without her beloved Graverobber. He couldn't hear nor could he see. He was just as blind as Mag had been. He slept in the chair by night, and sat in front of her coffin by day. The bed sores had long been forgotten. Any pain was good. It reminded him that he did something wrong . . . that he didn't act quick enough. He smiled through rotten teeth, and laughed at himself as he twiddled her final gift. Something she had gotten to see before she died. The dead butterfly rested in his palm. The butterfly had been called something along the lines of an 88 butterfly . . . who was he to know? Only Shilo would have known.

"We pulled on trouble's braids, kid. Look where it got us." He whispered with a sick and weary voice. He hadn't spoken since the opera. He had always wanted the last words he spoke to be those of love, but he wanted her corpse to know the truth. He wanted himself to know the tragic truth.

* * *

_Author's Note : I do not own anything Repo! related._


	19. Sequel

**Author's Note : **_Ladies and gentlemen I am thinking of continuing Trouble's Braids in a way you wouldn't think I would. I am going to dive back into a time before Shilo into the live's of young Marni, Graverobber, and Nathan. Since you guys liked Braids so much I'd thought I'd make a prequel for you. Probably won't be as popular as the first, but I try. So if you want me to continue drop a review, if not drop a review telling me not to. Kinda wanted some feedback.  
_

_~T  
_


	20. Prequel

**Author's Note: **Attention Trouble's Braids followers! There is now a prequel! It is called Grapefruit Moon! If you're interested, check it out.

~T


End file.
